crossangefandomcom-20200222-history
Jill
formerly called is a supporting character that appears in the CROSS ANGE Rondo of Angel and Dragon television series. She is the former First Princess of the Galia Empire, whom is thought to have died of an illness at the age of 10. She is the current Commander-in-Chief of Arzenal. Her right arm is artificial. She has been secretly planning a revolt, called "Libertus" for many years. During Julio's attack on Arzenal, she started it, telling the islands inhabitants about it and giving them the option to join it. She then led an exodus from Arzenal, and assumed the role of leader of the exiled Norma. Personality & Character Jill herself stated that, when she was first exiled to Arzenal, she fell into despair. However, over time she seemed to have have become strong willed person. She also cared about others, becoming happy when a young Salia revealed her admiration towards her and crying over the deaths her comrades. She is a smoker. After she lost her right arm and her comrades, Jill became calm, cold and ruthless, and often talks using foul language. She doesn't seem to care about people's lives and has a somewhat sadistic sense of humor, joking that if putting Angelise in the First Squadron wasn't a good idea "She'll just die". She also didn't care about the fact that the DRAGON's, whom she and the rest of Arzenals inhabitants had been fighting and killing for years, were really human all along, she even made fun of it when she revealed it to the First Squadron. Jill knows her limits, excepting that she cannot change the rules of the World of Mana through diplomatic means, and that she cannot pilot Villkiss. Because she was abandoned by her parents, because she was a Norma, and the Mana users push all of their hatred and problems onto the Norma, Jill holds a deep hatred towards the World of Mana. Because of this she has been secretly planning a revolt called "Libertus" for many years. Needing help from others for "Libertus", Jill claims and has shown to be willing to use both people's feelings and lives to them people join her cause. She wants to use Ange to pilot Villkiss for "Libertus". Needing her to become strong willed for this, she was especially cold towards her. Even going as far as to rape her and use she deaths of Coco, Miranda and Zola. She also eventually began to take advantage of Salia's admiration towards her, acting like an order sister-like figure towards her, causing her to become absolutely loyal to her. After she began "Libertus", but Ange had refused to join, Jill was willing to use force to make her join the revolt. Jill justifies her methods by claiming that she is "already in hell". Jill has, however, shown a carefree side, allowing Ange to "buy" Momoka, to prevent her from being executed, through she stated that it was because that Arzenal has a rule that states that "you can buy anything with enough money". She also decided fool around during the "Mermaid Festa", the one day per year she is off from work. Skills and Abilities She is the former pilot of the Ragna-mail Villkiss, and the only known person (aside from Ange) to be able to fly it, though she couldn't use it to its full potential. She is also competent in hand to hand combat and the use of knives and firearms. Her right arm hides a miniature freezing bullet gun. History Despite of the rules that Norma are not allowed to have any personal property, she gave Ange back her Royal Ring, from which she inherited from her mother, Sophia Ikaruga Misurugi. The ring mysteriously grants Ange the capability of using Mana. She spoke with Maggy, Salia, Mei and Jasmine of a plan called "The Libertus". She is the former pilot of the Para-mail Villkiss, and is seen in Tusk's memories. She also willingly allowed Ange to "buy" Momoka Oginome aware that the latter was secretly going to be executed for discovering the existence of Arzenal and the DRAGON's, both of which are highly classified information had she departed the base after her "visit". Under the Arzenal "rule" that one can buy anything with enough money, Ange bought Momoka. After Ange and Momoka arrived back at Arzenal, Jill greeted Ange with a low-blow punch, and puts her to prison. Salia and Mei goes to Fei-Ling's tomb where they recollect a certain incident which Jill, formerly known as Alektra, arrives wounded who is in care by Jasmine who asked her what happened, she replied that she has a message for Mei from Fei-Ling but Jasmine says that she can deal with that later. She started to cry and apologizes to Jasmine for not being good enough and announced that Fei-Ling, Vanessa and the knight's family are dead and says that she couldn't handle the Villkiss. A young Salia and Mei saw Jill's condition and Salia vows to avenge Jill. However, Jill disallowed Salia from using Villkiss because Salia doesn't have something to fly the legendary Para-mail. Pamela informed Jill that a singular portal opens above Arzenal and a vast array of Scuna-Class DRAGONs appear storming the base. Jill warned the base to destroy the DRAGONs at all costs. A Scuna-Class DRAGON appears in the Command Center, Emma Bronson had a violent reaction and fired in every direction, Jill knocks her unconscious and killed Scuna-Class, she decides to abandon the command center. She saw the mysterious Para-mail who destroyed the half of the Island, she sent Salia's squadron to intercept the enemies but Salia defied her and uses Villkiss. After that Ange engage the enemies, she heard Ange sung and saw the Villkiss changed in gold and understood that the last key was a song. In the aftermath of the invasion, Jill assesses the condition of Arzenal, Maggy informed her that they have lost the plant. She deputizes Hilda as interim squad leader while Salia is in detention for disobeying orders. She honors Ange's earlier request to tell her everything at the hot springs bath, where she reveals that the World of Mana was devised by a man named Embryo in hopes of creating a world of peace. Norma, users who were unable to use mana, were seen as a threat to this society, so he made a scapegoat of them by claiming they intentionally rejected mana, and put them to use by shipping them off to Arzenal. Jill reveals Tusk was the last of an original non-mana using race called the ancients, who rebelled against the mana society, managed to steal the Villkiss from the Misurugi Empire, but at great sacrifice, and formed an alliance with the Norma at Arzenal and given them the Villkiss. Lastly, Jill reveals her former true identity as Alektra Maria von Levenherz, first princess of the Galia Empire, similarly exiled off to Arzenal when she was found to be a norma. Her royal ring made her the first pilot ever to successfully handle the Villkiss and become the first great hope for Libertus. Unfortunately she lost her arm, her squad, and her ring in a disastrous deployment. She had noted how Ange had broken "the final lock" to Villkiss through her song, and proposed joining Libertus. Ange, while in theoretical agreement, refused to join on someone else's persuasion and as someone else's tool. Ange asks her a question about what the dragons are, to which she just smirks. Later, after Ange has helped in reverting Vivian to human form and noticed the secret about dragons, Jill sarcastically echoes Ange's own words about enjoying killing dragons and earning pay, which earn an angry rebuke. Mere moments later, she has a brief encounter with Embryo, which infuriates her to the point of shooting at his holographic projection. As Julio's fleet advances to Arzenal, Jill orders the entire staff to ignore the message and prepare to defend themselves as she initiates Operation Libertus, she asks to Pamela, Hikaru and Olivier what will they do, the three Communications Operators replied that they will come with her, she also orders Salia to guard Ange. Upon arriving to the submarine, Jill placed Pamela in the pilot seat, Hikaru to radar and Olivier on the communications and said them to prepare to take-off. She ordered Hilda to use the Para-mails to engage the second wave of enemies who approached, soon after Pamela informed her that the generators are not responding and all the power to the base has been lost she said her to activate the auxiliary power and asked to Olivier if it was a battle damage and replied that the base have been infiltrated. Jill informed to the all units that the enemy's objective is the Villkiss and for them to bring it to the lowest underground level was their top priority. After that Ange and Momoka have escaped she asked Salia what happened who replied that Ange escaped, she ordered her to captured her, Olivier told her that they have a message for her from the outside she said to patch it through to her line, she received Tusk who asked if Ange is safe but she informed him that she ran off and asked him his assistance for capture her. After the annihilating of Julio's naval fleet by Embryo, Hikaru informed that there weren't more signs of life within Arzenal and all survivors have been relocated, she ordered to transmit their encrypted rendezvous coordinates to the Para-mails in combat, to release the restrain arm, open the gates and announced the departure of the Aurora. Gallery Cross_Ange_jill_full_appearence.png|Concept Art. Cross Ange episode 12 End Card Jill.jpg|Jill Episode 12 End Card. Cross Ange ep 03 Jill happy.jpg|Jill happy after Ange killed a Galleon-class DRAGON. Jill.png|Jill in her underwear. vlcsnap-2015-03-13-04h52m22s175.png|Maggy and Jill having a beer during the Festa Festival. vlcsnap-2015-03-13-04h56m22s17.png|Maggy, Jill and Emma rushed into the hangar to catch Ange. vlcsnap-2015-03-13-04h59m53s75.png|Jill watched Misty's personal transport got away while Maggy helps the fainted Emma. vlcsnap-2015-03-17-01h55m05s214.png|Alektra piloting the EM-CBX003 Raziya. vlcsnap-2015-03-18-04h32m50s251.png|Jill smoking a cigarette after she got her prosthetic arm fixed. 1427560392-552343.jpg|Alektra's final moment. Cap2015-03-25-18h52m17s140.jpg|Alektra gets attack by EM-CBX001 Hysterica(Embryo). Trivia References Category:CROSS ANGE Rondo of Angel and Dragon Characters Category:Politicians Category:Pilots Category:Galia Empire Category:Arzenal Category:Female Category:Norma Category:Deceased